


A Redacted Starfleet Medical Document

by Sherlocks Sparrow (Brink182)



Series: [Redacted] [1]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gang Rape, M/M, medical form, redacted document, starfleet medical academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3812050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brink182/pseuds/Sherlocks%20Sparrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>patient log for [redacted] date: [redacted] 2361</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Redacted Starfleet Medical Document

**Author's Note:**

> All the 'redacted' stuff is because I haven't decided who I want to be evil to, yet. I thought that Dr. Crusher would be a likely candidate for the Academy doctor on duty. Politely correct me if I am out of my mind on that. Also forgive me if the campus geography isn't right.

**A Redacted Starfleet Medical Document**

**By: Sherlock's Sparrow**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

* * *

**STARFLEET MED BAY**

**PATIENT LOG**

**PATIENT NAME: _[redacted]_**

**DATE: _[redacted]_** _2361_

**ATTENDING PHYSICIAN:** _B.  Crusher_

**REPORT:**

_Patient-male twenty years of age. Brought in by Security. Reported to have been found in quad between rec facility and library. **[name redacted]** wearing jogging pants low on hips, torn waistband. No shirt, shoes, or socks. Unconscious. Extensive bruising. Split lip. Possible facial fractures.  **[name redacted]** placed on empty bed. Preliminary check-up. Initial scan showed peculiar bruise pattern on hips, thighs and buttocks. Abrasions on wrists. Further investigation indicated sexual assault. No fluids apart from  **[name redacted]** 's blood. Extensive use of dermo-regenerator.  **[name redacted]** awoke one hour later. Disoriented confused and distressed. Explained situation.  **[name redacted]** calmed noticeably.  **[name redacted]** requested permission to return to his dorm. Attending agreed._

**-END REPORT-**


End file.
